My Hearts a Battle Ground
by secondstart2theright
Summary: Mordern AU. One Shot. Erik and his son look for a way to get out of a curse that plagues them. At the same time Max a junior in Highschool is looking out for her family trying to help them the best she can. What happens when she meets Erik Jr?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides my characters. Enjoy the new story. **

**The Musician**

_Not many survived the that night in the old opera house in Paris, But the few people who did lived on to have children of their own and maybe even grandchildren. But known believed the Opera Ghost could ever find a one that could love him. But one did and gave him more than he could ever of hoped for. Even though a body was shown to be the Opera Ghost's, it was not his at all, but his companion Nadir._

**Year 2007, currently in Erie County Buffalo, in America, this is the story of a young girl escaping both her past and finding Love, betrayal and comfort for a mere man. The only question that's there is Can he bring himself to love her? This is there story. **

" Max wake up, its 5:30 already you need to get ready for school, come on its homecoming week." " Wake Up!" I heard a young boys cry called out to me. I simply rolled over to fall back asleep again only to figure out that he had figured out how to truly wake a person up and it's not pretty. My blanket was whipped from my fingers off the bed and unto the floor, my cell phone was taken out of the way and a bucket of water was spilled all over me and my cream colored sheets. I wasn't the least bit angry, actually my emotions were so out of date that morning that I didn't know what hit me.

" Come on sleepy head get up." He called. So I jumped out of bed and sprang onto the floor grabbing the boy up into a big hug, he was so small and fragile that I was worried I was going to crush him into tiny little pieces.

" Trevor you realize that, I'm bigger than you, right?" He was becoming uncomfortable in the position of being hugged to tightly. So I released him and he sat on the floor, while I grabbed some jeans, a black bra and shirt along with white panties to the dressing area around my bed. I pulled down the mechanism and the light turned on in the whole room. I got dressed when I finished I came out with war paint on my cheeks both sides where red and white with a mixture of black, all three were in lines on both sides of my cheeks. Trevor ran over and sat on my leg, clinging as though dear life was taking him from me.

" Trevor honey, where's Liz?" I asked as a blond hair shifted through my doorway. She looked pale and her darken blue eyes told me she wasn't feeling well enough to go to school again, and this was the fifth time this month. I couldn't just leave her home all alone with _him. _

" Liz, before I send you to bed, where's… you know who?" I asked her the pink streaks in her hair lit up in the light, making me want to pour water on her red for doing such a thing. Although it was good for her to start acting out, in a good way though, spray paint for hair was good enough, even though Trevor wanted it next. He grabbed a canister from my shelf and started spray-painting his hair blue and green, the combination made his black silky hair terrible.

" He's down stair's actually didn't leave yet, something about…college and your math grade for this quarter I believe, and I'm seeing a doctor tomorrow, your going to have to take me, in the morning." She said while jumping into my warm blanket on the floor.

" Max!" I heard a loud voice down stairs. I pulled my brown hair back into a ponytail, which had streaks of blue and green in to get down with the non-school spirit anyway. I picked my book bag up and headed down the spiral staircase as I saw a flower attached to a rose hanging from the shelving case. I decided I would get it later. I came down completely to be greeted by my guardian of this time. His name was Ryan De Chagny. An old friend of the family apparently according to the will left by my parents that both died in a car crash. He was a middle-aged man with green eyes and blond hair; he looked like Liz if you asked me.

" We'll need to speak of this later, I'm going to be late for my hearing at the college and you need to get your butt out that door in order to make a living missy. " He said while I grabbed my car keys and ran to my black convertible. " Come home after school too."

I waved and he made a wave back while warming up his car and going back inside. I turned in the circle and out in front of my house. I was gray with vines going up both sides of the walls. I turned left to pick up Miranda and Michael to bring them to school since it was only a mile away.

I glanced at the clock it said 6:30 a.m. and no body in the right mind would get up this early for school but I always had to since I was going to get a proper education to take Liz and Trevor to get a nice home and education, better than mine, whatever it was. Even though I was a B++ student I new that getting straight A+++ would make Ryan proud of me, and want to send me away to college for the real world.

As I pulled into a driveway, I noticed that across the street there was a moving truck in the dirt pathway in the trees. _The big mansion must have been sold._ I pulled up in my car to Miranda's dad's car and put the brake on while waiting for her to come out of the house for we didn't have a lot of time, school started in thirty minutes. I parked the car, hearing a scream from the woods, where the house was. Once I got close enough, saw a man on the ground blood rushing out everywhere. When I came closer I noticed the mask he wore on the side of his face. _Just like Trevor, my little brother._

" Get out of here, girl, I'm not one to be messed with." I saw him scream into my face, I just turned pale to quickly when seeing him gesture a move to run.

" And here I was just trying to help you out, sorry I bothered." I said to him. ' Stupid men and helping them." I muttered under my breath he got up and applied pressure to the wound.

" Dad, what, Oh my god what happened, speak." I heard another voice pop out of nowhere and another guy with a mask showed up. "_This is all to weird for me_" I thought to myself.

"He screamed, I was in my friends drive way and I came to help him." I said while the man got up and limped over to his son looking frustrated even more that a girl came to help.

He moved closer, his sent was oblivious it was a mixture of sea salt and rain. That made me smile a little, reminded me of home.

" What's your name girl?" the younger man asked me. " Well what is it?"

" Max Arielle Crane." I said to him with wide eyes. I moved forward to walk out for his driveway as I looked at my watch and it said 6:49 it was almost time for school and this charade was becoming old.

" Well Max, you'd, do well to stay away from place." He said. " Now get out!"

I walked out of his driveway and across the street into my car where Miranda and Michael were waiting. Boy did I have along story to tell them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is related to POTO. I only own my own characters. And I don't own the song, its by E-nomine I translated it into english. So no flames please.**

**Chapter 2**

**Max**

I walked to the car awaiting the arrival of school. Everyone loved it but me. I hated school I only wanted to go to get a better living for Trevor and Liz. I wish everyone would stop calling me a model student, besides I'm only a B++ student and not a, A+++ student, so why should people care anyway?

I opened the black car door to, two beaming smiles. I couldn't help but smile myself at that. What could I say smiling its contagious, really it is. As I started the car up I decided to start driving up to the corner. As I did I saw the two men who were unloading their packages from moving in the trees. I saw both starring at the car, in which I was driving.

"So what's the investigational scoop, for this time?" Miranda said trying to start an unwanted conversation with me. "I mean, you were gone ever since I came to the car, why weren't you here?"

I pulled over to the side of the road not wanting to get into trouble while having to pretend to fix a part of the car outside to talk. I got out and popped the trunk. I grabbed some liquid for the wipers. I popped the hood and then started to pour the liquid into the machine carefully. Miranda then got out and slammed the car door trying to signal a presence to me.

"I just, heard a guy scream, I went to help him and all I got was, was, chaos. I said trying to come to terms with it myself since it only happened minutes ago. "I mean, that guys father was bleeding and…."

I trailed off to the mental picture of the mask, both the men had. I couldn't tell Miranda she'd think I was crazy or something.

"And?" She pointed out while pushing down her white skirt and black top. I closed the hood finding that the liquid was okay, until next time I needed it to be filled.

I popped the trunk open and decided to say something about Liz.

"And, Lizzy's condition has progressed even worse she might even die this year, I have to take her to the doctors tomorrow if it's possible before school." The shock in my voice made Miranda's sparkling blue eyes tear up from the sadness within.

"Okay, I think its okay to go to school, now that I got that out of my system." I said to her, gesturing her to open the door to sit down. For the next 10 minutes we sat in total silence, while pulling into the parking lot I saw Trevor get off the bus, but not Elizabeth at all. _Damn, I have to take her to the doctors, tomorrow, for the cure to save her._

As I got out of the car Michael running across the street when the cross walk was up and signaling, ran over to Trevor who was in a brighter mood than ever. I walked with Miranda across the street and into the school of terror.

_Saint Willows School of the Merciful. Both a catholic and public school._

"Hope you day goes better than it went this morning, Max." Miranda said, while thanking me for the ride to school like always. I walked down the sidewalk into the public part of the school; first on the agenda was chorus. And I was the lead this time around.

I walked down a hallway, up to, two glass doors; I pushed one of them open to see that class was already going. I was late again; mostly I was going to get detention. And then I saw the new teacher, it was that guy who was yelling at me earlier for helping out his father, and I didn't even get a descent "thank you". Everyone was in the middle of warm ups when Cody and Scott sang out, " Your late, Your late, for a very important date, no time to say, hello, goodbye, your late, your late, your late."

"No time to say hello, goodbye, I'm late, I'm late, I'm late?" I sang out questioningly. They looked back at me as if I just warmed up in the parking lot while driving here.

"See here to make it to my class on time, or I will be forced to have you get a detention." The guy with the mask told me.

"Max, come over here and teach this guy a lesson, show him how well your father taught you to sing." Scott said while Cody nudged him into the side.

"Yes, let's see what kind of musical talent you possess." The man said to me.

I stepped in the middle of the room while glaring at Scott and Cody for not stopping him from making me sing, I took in a big gulp of air and began.

_Midnight!  
Laughter...midnight!_

I sang while sending heads spinning from the lyrics of E-nomine, Scott looked proud of what I was doing.

_When the Gondolas carry sorrow and stop the dead's complaining that sits deep in the back of their gray necks._

_When the hour begins to strike coldly, thick swathes of mist touch you and softly... midnight!_

_Frozen blood in your veins laces your fear. You hear your heart in your throat and the bells ring; it is night...midnight!_

My voice died down coming in for a long breath. And I started singing up again.

_A place like the underworld in the night  
a place like the underworld in the night...midnight!_

_Souls in fog...midnight!  
Midnight, dark night. Cruelty for the souls. The bell sounds two times...midnight!_

At the end of that proof, Cody screamed out, "Diva" and Scott just came over and gave me a hug.

Once I proved myself, he let me in, but as I gave him a close smile he just gave the same frown like this morning, when I met him. I stood in the middle of Scott and Cody on the top bleacher. I was so motivated to get this guy, who weirdly, looked no older than a senior, my teacher, to open up and smile a little. But that task would have to wait another day because I wasn't going to waste little time in getting detention for being late. Once the bell rang, I stayed a minute after just to apologize for this morning.

Once everyone was gone, I made my move so I would get the over faster.

I pulled down my black long sleeve shirt taking out all the wrinkles and making sure there was nothing on my jeans I walked up to his desk.

"Yes, Miss Crane?" He asked. "Why aren't you leaving like everyone else?"

"Why, are so mean?" I asked him with my pleading brown eyes. "I mean, all I did was trying and help your father or whoever he was to safety and here you are yelling and screaming at me. I mean I never did anything wrong. All I wanted to do was say sorry."

He lifted his head up to meet my glaze with him; I was determined to get him to just say, "I'm sorry" or something along those lines. As He put his pen down and moved from his rolling chair to walk to the piano, he sat down and started to practice apiece. Me, so naïve from the way things were going, I wasn't in the mood to push the matter any father, and instead I made it for the door, before he said something.

"Sing for me." And when I looked he was getting up from the piano and coming closer to me. Once only a little foot away from me, I got what I wanted to out of him.

" I'm Sorry, about this morning." He said while rolling his eyes and I walked out. As he locked the door behind me and I just walked to my next class, which was art. I decided to make a masquerade mask, for the next dance at school. Since it was winter ball and considered a masquerade.

Top of Form 1

Bottom of Form 1


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Erik Jr.**

I was so confused. This girl, Max, just sand so beautifully and concentrated so hard and yet her voice sounded like it was missing something from within. And soon after I found it, it was _passion. She _had put no feeling into her singing. That's why all she could get out of me was a "join the class" speech. I twitched as though I heard that voice before somewhere in the back of my head. It was a nagging feeling.

As the bell rang 20 minutes later, everyone left, besides Max. I was completely not in the mood to deal with girls like her. Why would she care anyway? It's not like I was some sort of play thing to hang around with. All I had to do was scare her and she would leave.

It only took thirty seconds to see her move from the piano in which I was playing a piece that my father created out of his own heart, to see her close to the door almost leave because of it. I jumped from my seat, thinking I had scared her in some way, **perfect**,she was now afraid of me. I wouldn't have to deal with any kind of unwanted distractions anymore. That is until I understood why she slammed the door in my face.

I stood there just thinking about what had happened. I said sorry, and I guess it had been too late for an acceptance for it. Or she was just plainly scared of me or of my face. Well the face that possessed the mask.

As the next bell rang I had a free period. Since it was still my first day here as a new teacher and a fresh out of college one, I decided to go and get some lunch in the café. That's when I ran into Derek Peterson the art director here, late for his class.

**Max**

"_How long will you live with guilt build up from what you have to go threw to save the ones you love?" _ I quietly asked myself looking at the blank plaster mask before me.

I designed it to be a half cut make the forehead all the way down to the nose with a white coat of paint then some pick and black designs. I started to cut out the bottom of the mask when I saw Mr. Peterson my junior year teacher, late, and he was never late for a class. At least while I've been here.

"Morning Class, I'd like you all to meet our new music director this year." He said while pointing to my teacher for chorus. I was glad that Mr. Peterson was here, and yet I wish he didn't bring along **him. **I wanted to just leave the class but that's when I actually saw him, my first crush for the three years I was here in school, sitting right next to me. His name was Andrew, he had Blonde hair, semi-long down to the starting point of his next, and he wore preppy clothes, and was one of my closest friends in the whole wide world.

"So what kind of mask are you going to make?" Andrew asked me with his brown eyes sparkling. I looked at him and looked away looking at the mask before me. I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell someone, but keeping it a secret was better than I wanted.

"Um, I'm not sure yet, I wanted one to describe my personality better. I think I'll add some multiply glitter colors to the sides and maybe some feathers to look like wings. I don't know." I said to him with a quick smile. "I'm hoping to get it done before the homecoming dance this next week Saturday."

He looked at me then the plain mask in my hands that had been cut to fit only my forehead all the way down to my nose, my mouth and chin would show but still he wouldn't know who I was even if I tried to impress him. He was just another pretty boy looking for a girl with no brain.

And I wasn't one of those girls. I got back to finishing my design on my mask, and then showing Mr. Peterson, but he looked busy with the chorus teacher over there in the corner showing him designs for the next homecoming dance. The work it was to design a dance was frustrating. I think by the look on the half masked mans face was encouraging. I guess he liked challenging tasks and that's when Mr. Peterson looked at me and started to walk over to my desk.

"Max, can I show Mr. Destler your newest drawing of your family? If it alright with you?" He asked me. I nodded and took out my sketch pad from my messenger bag. It was in an old leather case which had a saying in Swedish, written in gold lettering. Meaning "Talented One".

Mr. Peterson gave the chorus teacher whose name I finally found out. It was Mr. Destler. As He opened the sketch book she saw the drawings of my sister Elizabeth and of sketches of what I felt, or of pictures that came into my head from dreaming the night before. He looked as if he was in awe.

As the pages were flipped Mr. Peterson asked me if I could show Mr. Destler a picture of my newest drawing, for he thought the idea of showing him was going to make him fell somewhat better or something.

" Miss. Max is a artist of her time, she likes to draw mostly pictures of what she feels, sees or thinks about. But mostly she draws her memories so she doesn't forget them." Mr. Peterson concluded from looking at a picture of me I drew last year of my family. I was only seven when Da started moving us around the country to make us safe from someone.

" Who is the boy in this picture?" Mr. Destler said pointing a sleeping form in my dads arms.

" He's my brother, my mom died while giving birth to Liz, Trevor was the oldest at that time out of the two of them. I'm almost 10 years older than both of them." I said with a blush appearing on my face.

The leather case was put back into my hands and I slid it back into my messenger bag, _safe _to be where it was. Then Mr. Peterson did the unthinkable he picked up the lastest design for my mask discussing designs with Mr. Destler I was kind of shamed that my work was being used for fame to get other teachers to talk to him. Then when I tought about it, i flet kind of shamed that the poor guy couldn't get friends himself. But I guess all things would come in time, friends, boyfriends, and then lovers. _But not me._

Better just stick to soccer. I could always become an athletic soccer player. That was a given for the most part.

As I got out of Art class finally putting the finishing touches on my design I carried out the day going to each class and studing for each one, test. I finally concluded that I was going to try out for the soccer team tomorrow. I was going to have to make it back before everyone new I was gone and make sure I was their for art gym and soccer tryouts.

I waited until the bell rang to leave for home. Miranda walked over to her bus everytime with Michael I waited twenty minutes after to get Trevor out of thr Intermidate grade school. As he walked out all i saw was tears streaming down his face.

" Trevy, what's wrong?" I asked all sad like. he pushed his black hair out of his face and turned from me, dogding for the car. As I ran after him a truck was coming down the middle of the road at the same time as him. Lucky, i grabbed him and rushed him to a halt, before getting him squashed.

" What in Gods name do you think you were doing?" I asked him, now angry.

" I wanted to end my life." I heard him say. " I, this girl..."

Oh no something bad happened at school and now he was going to break down and start crying in my lap, well better here then road meat. His cries were so bad that i had to pick him up and sit over on a bench with him.

" You wanna talk about it?" I asked him, helping whipe the tears away. " I mean i'm always open for your talks you know that right?"

" Max, what would you do if you liked a boy?" He asked me, very seriously.

" Well, I would first, tell that person about my feelings, and hope they shared the same." I kind of lied trying to help my baby brother from something worse than hormones itself.

" Well I like this girl she pretty, her names Christine, she's seven, like me. She has curly hair and brown eyes. I like her as a friend." he said with a smirk.

I held him in my arms whiping the tears away and hoping that Friday would help a boy find friendship.

As I got into the car and drove home. I didn't wait for Ryan to speak to me. I ran up into my room watching the sunset. As time passed i reached for my phone, I had three missed calls from Andrew, Scott and Miranda. And a trext message from Ryan saying he wouldn't be home to make dinner, so make dinner for the kids and help them to bed. ANd also the appointment was at 8:30 sharp in the morning.

As I set my mickey mouse alarm for 7:30 I called and left a message on Mirandas machine to tell i wouldn't be able to make it, to bring her to school tomorrow.

As I went to fix dinner. Trevor and Liz were playing Uno in the kichen. I started dinner when somebody hit the door bell.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own any POTO Characters. And since this story doesn't have something from Erik Sr. Past I thought of putting a little bit of more plot in here. There will also be a family tree in the next chapter. Max's family is in all reality part of the De Chagny family tree and she knows this. But it's a little weird when she find so out that Ryan's related too.**

**I do own my selected few characters. And lets have the curtain rise and on with this new chapter.**

**Max**

The person at the doorbell was Miranda dropping off Michael to play with Trevor while I made dinner.

" So how are you living up this evening?" she asked me. " I mean I know its hard on you most of all, having to take care of them, while almost loosing your little sister."

I tried to clam my blood from coiling, Miranda was only trying to help me forget about it, and hope for the better. I really wish I could hope for the better but everything seemed to go wrong. After everything I've been through you'd think god would throw me a bone saying, " Live your life proud of whom you are!"

The play date ended at 10 o' clock when Liz was passed out on the couch and Trevor and Michael were sleeping on the love seat on opposite ends, With their toy trucks in theirs hands. I greeted Miranda out holding Michael in my hands putting in the car and strapping him in.

' Since when did you get a car?" I asked her.

" Since my dad thought I needed to start taking care of myself." She said. I waved good-bye and put everyone to bed.

I gave Trevor his pokemon stuff animal and he held it in his arms all night after, kissing him on the forehead I saw Liz in the doorway, her physical presence looking much better.

I helped her into bed; she was wearing " I'm a princess jammies. With bunny slippers."

As I put the blanket over her body and snuggled her in. I gave her a bracelet left by mom. It had music notes dancing around the chain, her eyes lit up as I put it on her nightstand.

" Max, do you think, Mum and Da, love us still?" She asked me. " Or if they think of us from time to time?"

" Liz, Mum and Da do love us, all of us, and yes think of us from time to time."

" Do you think they gave us al to Ryan for a reason?" She said as that question stung my heart, because I was old enough to know the truth when it happened.

" I don't know sweet heart, but you need rest for tomorrow. So I'm going to go to bed now." I said as she gripped my arm begging me not to leave.

So for the thirty minutes she wanted me there I sang her to sleep, and once I heard her breathing slow and her form limp, I quietly left to retreat to my room. Not noticing the man in the window looking at Liz and me from afar, in the tree.

**ERIK Jr.**

_Six o'clock in the morning. Erik jr. has just woken up and finds that his father is out again. He's in a bold mood today, and is trying to hide it. As he slips into the kitchen to make something to eat he looks out the window to watch the sun rise. _

" Blasted, Father, where did you go this time?" I asked myself as I saw the blood on the floor going towards the basement. I ran into the living room following the trail of blood. Which brought he to the faintest memory he never wanted to relive ever again in his life.

**ERIK Sr. **

_The sounds of the people screaming and the looks in their eyes when they saw the side of my face, it scared me beyond belief that no one could ever love a monster, such as I. As I ran down the street carrying my one pride and joy, my son, I had been seeing this woman for sometime now, it was almost six years, and when she gave birth to my child she didn't care about my face, or our son's. The curse I had, from the fateful night. But her father did. Which caused this. _

"Isabelle…."

_That was her name. I loved her so much until the town decided to burn our house down into black clouds of smoke. I tried to get her out of the thick black ash but it was too late her body was found the next morning in the loft of our house a hand lay outside the window, trying to scream out for help. But she never made it out. As time past moving from city to city trying to find that one past to call home was never found. I never aged to look my real age, which was about 150; it was because of the curse I stayed younger to find the one thing I wanted so much, love. My son now was 35 years old when he spotted someone in the old village of Sweden. And I recognized the hair and the slim body but not the face. _

_But in this time I realized Christine and the ridiculous boy had been since passed dead. It was their great grand children that I saw. The beautiful mother obviously had Christine's curly lock's and eyes, along with that body, but her voice wasn't as angelic as Christine's. The man next to her was a young lad, he looked around his twenties, and He had blonde hair and green eyes. _

_But as the newspaper said, " Christine had left her young lover to marry a banker." When she was still alive it crossed my mind, only once to find her to reconsider coming with me. And by then it was too late. _

_Her name was Aria Arielle Croft. She was a gifted child, until my son became in love with her. It was all a mistake I explained to him after he wanted my blessing to ask her to marry him, that it wouldn't be any good, my story ripped through his heart and I heard him weep for many nights the sorrow that went through my body as now did his. _

_And as time past Aria Croft, was gone from his mind and consumed by dreams of love and memories of his mother. _

_But what I didn't want him to find out was the curse that was put on us from the De Chagny's, they when I made Christine choose between the grasshopper and the scorpion. And ever since then I haven't been able to find love but burn it before it comes, as my son did as well. _

_Now sometime after, I'm moved around to America and aside from the greed, I am fond of my little house that I have bought. But I only bought it to keep a close eye out of _**her **_family._

_But what I didn't expect was to be seen by one of them. That's what really caught me off and what she looked like kind of set me off as well. _

**Erik Jr.**

"Father what are you doing down here and what possessed you to almost bleed your self to death?" I asked him looked at the blooded up man sitting on my stairs leading to the basement. He was weeping while looking at a book. I grabbed the book from him seeing the picture. It was a family. Then it hit me of what my father was weeping about, and why he was.

" Look for your self then." That was all he said.

She was one of them, and a talented one at that.

" Indeed." I said within a whisper, trying to stop myself from thinking about it knowing I wouldn't be able to get rid of this curse on this family.

**Max**

I woke up this morning at seven, I was grabbing a pair of jeans and a white shirt with the word " Fire" on it, in red, a element shirt. I made my way to the closet where in the room connected to it was a bathroom. I poured in sea salts and some bubble mix to help me release the stress within myself. For today I had to take Liz to the doctor. To see if the leukemia had progressed and she needed to be put on chemical treatments again, which was really going to suck for her. I felt bad, because, she had this ever since she was born. Even when mom died dad couldn't face after death in the family, not of his baby girl.

I got out after twenty minutes of clearing my head. I got dressed and was very scared when I saw Ryan getting Trevor dressed and ready to go for school, the bus was late which gave them sometime more to get ready. I saw Liz and the first thing I all I could do would be giving her a big hug, and be strong for her.

As I started to walk out the door, Ryan caught my arm. I left violated at that point in time.

" You better take good care of her, and if the doctor needs to hospitalize her, call me, I'll be there within minutes so you can go off to school." All I did was nod.

We left in my black convertible; she was starring out the window the energy looked like it was leaving her very quickly. The doctors office was only twenty minutes away Of course it had to be, for she would be dead if it wasn't for the treatments at all. As we got closer I saw Liz twitching, she was scared of this place. I was too, but we new, both of us, that it could save her life.

I got out, and she cranked her music up on her I-pod, Ryan gave that to her for last Christmas ad she's never lost it. It even said on the card.

" _Too my angel, from Daddy." _

That made me sick, he wasn't even our real dad. And he tried to take our place as him. I walked in the main office and was greeted by Rebecca, the nurse that was going to look at Liz. Everything smelled too anti-septic, here. I left a though I was going to pass out. We waited in the waiting room for an hour, as soon as the doctors came in Liz's hand started to crush mine that was a sign she was scared.

After having to wait with her after they took her blood, did a physical and some more blood tests; her cries scared the living day lights out of me. I thought the needles were enough but after the conclusion came, Liz was sent to the waiting room for me.

" Maximum Arielle, Well it's been awhile hasn't it? I never thought I'd have to see you again." Doctor Spencer said to me.

" Doctor what wrong with Liz, is she going to be alright?" I asked him, the frown on his face started to show, it was a bad sign. He gave me the sheet determining her life span. And as I lifted it up, three little words blinded me from everything.

" Three more years." I repeated in my head the whole time, she was going to live three more years with chemical treat meant, hospitalized.

" Yes I know its kind of sad, but her body is giving out fast ad this is the only way we can let her live." " You're going to have to bring her back within next week for hospitalization." He said after looking at me for a long time. I thanked him and pushed back the tears.

" What exactly, is failing?" I asked him.

" Her heart and kidney's." He said. We need to fins a transplant fast for both, she'll need to be put on the waiting list. I caught the cry in my throat the doctor noticed my pain and gave me a minute to recoup. I starred at the floor; he left the room as I did. I left the room, and when we got out to the car, I gave Liz a big hug. She didn't deserve this. Not now at least.

As I dropped her off at home Ryan was their having taken the day off and sent her to bed. I went to school with the saddest look on my face.

When I go to lunch I had Subway having treated Liz on the way here. I told Scott, Cody and Miranda about it. I cried all that time trying to explain to that she wasn't going to make it too middle school almost. Scott left me his shoulder as I saw Andrew kissing some girl to the left of me._ A dumb blonde how nice._

As we came to chorus, Mr Destler was pleased to see everyone their. Although I was kind of scared to be their because I thought he was a manic of some sort.

" Okay class here is the song we will be practicing today." I got thrown a piece from The Phantom of the Opera; my blood ran cold as I started to read the piece. I insanely got up and ran for the door when he looked for roles.

" I am going to audition fist everyone from my chorus class for this piece, girls here, and boy's here." I was the second girl up. As Emily brown got up first and san it she wasn't so well taught how to sing very well, hence that's why she was in chorus and not drama club.

Now when I stepped up to the plate. I was nervous. And Mr. Destler could see that. I started singing my little heart out, with passion this time I hoped. As the piano sang along with my voice all hell broke loose when my phone rang from Ryan.


End file.
